Turn 25.56 (R2Remake)
Turn 25.56 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs during Turn 25. The story depicts an introspective Lelouch and Kallen after the birth of their twin children. Plot After putting her newborn children, Naoto and Shirley, to bed, Kallen leaves to take a shower. In the living room, Lelouch has a mental conversation with Elizabeth. He asks her what she said to Kallen during the time he was under the influence of his father's Geass and when she went to see Kallen the day before she died. Elizabeth replies by asking if, in the three years they've lived together, Lelouch ever talked with Kallen about his past. Lelouch confirms he hasn't, stating that he doesn't have the courage to discuss it. Elizabeth replies that she and Kallen did talk a lot about him. In the shower, Kallen considers Kaguya's words, that she must not only follow her heart, but listen to it too. The only thing she wants though is to understand Lelouch. As Lelouch continues to talk with Elizabeth, he blames himself for the death of Kallen's mother as he was the one who ordered the liberation of the Japanese people. Elizabeth tells him that he couldn't have foreseen such a consequence, but Lelouch replies that he only said it to acknowledge he is not the only one suffering. Elizabeth tells Lelouch that humans tend to ignore people that are distant or unfamiliar to them while only focusing on those who are close or important to them. She tells him that he must not pity himself as he has more important things to think about. Lelouch then stops the conversation as he hears Naoto crying and leaves to attend to him. Kallen steps out of the shower and looks at herself in the mirror. Even with the birth of children, she still finds it difficult for Lelouch to open his heart to her. Kallen then makes a realization that she has still been using her "masks" of Kallen Stadtfeld, the shy student, and Kallen Kozuki, the Black Knight rebel. She then cuts her hair to symbolically free herself of the past and become her true self. Back in the living room, Lelouch holds Naoto in his arms and tells him a story, hoping it will act as a lullaby to put him back to sleep. He tells him about his youth and how his father was always very distant. He then tells him how he discovered both his father and mother were cruel evil people who wanted to control the world, but assures him they cannot hurt anyone anymore and Lelouch will not be like them. He further explains that he will raise him and his sister to be good and altruistic people, unlike himself, and regrets that, due to his blindness and weakness, he will not be able to play with them. Kallen enters the room and tells Lelouch he shouldn't be saying those kinds of things to his son. She tells Lelouch that he must let go of the past and that it doesn't matter if he can't play with his children as he has much knowledge and culture he can pass down to them. She then tells Lelouch that their children are her new goal and she hopes to give them the happy life they never had. Lelouch offers his hand and Kallen holds it.